Silent Midnight Walks
by Melodic.Melody
Summary: Who knew that a midnight walk around the Black Order Headquarters could end up being in the wrong person's bed? KroryMiranda; oneshot.


Summary: Who knew that a midnight walk around the Black Order Headquarters could end up being in the wrong person's bed? KroryMiranda; oneshot.

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man (With all those good looking people in it, I wish I did though.)

_A/N_: This is my first D. Gray-Man fic. Krory and Miranda are one of my favorite characters and I always thought that they'd be so cute together as well! I mean, Krory freaks out, Miranda freaks out, and if you bring them together, they could have a spaztic freaking out party! Yaaaay. XP Enjoy!

* * *

**Silent Midnight Walks**

* * *

She tried. She really did, and it's the thought that counts in your efforts, right? She made the effort to silently tiptoe past the halls, and even managed to hold her gasp when she saw a spider creep up the walls. If it wasn't for the lightning outside lighting up the darkened room followed by a large bellow, Miranda wouldn't have ever found herself clinging to the wall, whimpering against the plummeting rain sounds from outside of Black Order's Headquarters.

Ever since she could remember, Miranda had been horrified of thunderstorms. The lightning, the thunder, the down pouring rain, and the crashing winds all seemed as though they were angry. The same anger her bosses felt as they fired her from a job she failed at, the same anger kids felt as they threw stuff at her, and the same anger that she had felt from others whenever she walked down her neighborhood. It was anger that made her squirm, and therefore she was terrified of it.

However, she didn't want to bother anyone about it. She'd feel guilty if she awoke Allen or Lenalee from their slumber, Lavi would just mumble about how she was not the hot girl he had been dreaming of comforting, and Kanda, well, she shuddered at that thought. It was best not to not even think of waking him up. So, Miranda found herself strolling along the headquarters in the middle of the night, trying to distract herself. It was to no avail however as she jumped whenever she saw or heard anything.

"I'm such a baby," she moaned after her recent jump under a random table. The exorcist got out from under the table and stood up. "No wonder people made fun of me." It didn't seem like the walk was doing much good, and it crossed her mind many times while walking to turn around and go back to her bedroom. Miranda could hear the storm growing worse; the wind smacking the walls, the thunder becoming louder, and the lightning becoming bigger and more often. She began shaking in the middle of a long hallway, windows lined all down it. She closed her eyes as she began to walk, telling herself that if she couldn't see it, it wasn't there.

Suddenly, a large crash and crackles came from outside and Miranda's ears chimed from the loud noise. She couldn't help it; she had opened her eyes towards the windows. Her eyes were just in time to see the hot flash of white strike the ground right against the window, and it lit up the entire hallway. Miranda gasped loudly, and ran for the first thing near her - a closet. She pried open the two doors of it and rushed into it.

Inside of the closet was pitch black, and fortunately to Miranda, it appeared like it was sound proof after five minutes of hearing no sign of the storm. She mentally sighed to herself, relief spreading throughout her body. She finally had gotten away from it.

The exorcist lightly gasped as she felt something soft and warm behind her. She turned around and reached out her hand to find the source. When she found it, she gripped it with her small hand. It felt like velvet to the touch and upon feeling it, her currently cold and scampered body immediately wanted to relax against it. It must have been one of the cloaks that Komui and the other scientists used. She figured that at the end of the day they put them in here before retiring to bed. She didn't know what the exact material made up their outfits, but all she knew was that she wanted to sleep against whatever the coat she was gripping to was. With a few scuttles closer, her cheek felt the warmth of the fabric and she clung to it, her arms wrapping themselves around it.

After a few minutes she was no longer cold as the heat emitted from the cloak entranced her body. She smiled as she closed her eyes, not caring if she slept while standing up. Away from the scary thunderstorm, Miranda nuzzled the fabric gently before drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

She didn't stir until some hour later, when she heard an incoherent sound before the cloak wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer to it. Miranda scrunched up her nose from the sudden movement and tried to bury her head into the fabric. Her eyes jolted open. Cloaks didn't move or make noises. Apparently her cloak realized this too.

"W-what the hell is this?" a voice grumbled as the hand around her waist started feeling her. Miranda couldn't think of anything to do but scream and abruptly opened the door, tumbling out of the closet.

She scurried back away from it as the voice became louder. It seemed as it, too, was horrified at the sudden appearance of Miranda, and she could hear it wailing. She became flabbergasted.

"W-what are you crying about? I-I'm the one who s-should be scared! Y-you aren't a-a c-coat!" she stammered and pointed to the inside of the darkened closet. The voice stopped it's noise and soon a dark figure came out of the closet.

"M-miss Lotto? Is t-t-that you?"

She was stunned. "Arystar Krory?" The figure nodded. She placed a hand over her heart, laughing a bit. "Oh deary me, you really gave me a fright!" The other exorcist chuckled in happiness.

"Oh yes, you too gave me quite a shock. It's not everyday I wake up to a lady in my bed."

Miranda's eyes widened and she pointed to the closet. "Y-your bed? But I thought that was a closet." Krory tilted his head, and then blushed deeply in embarrassment.

"I-it's my coffin. You see Miss Lotto, being called a vampire for most of your life makes you start living like a vampire. Even though I found out I wasn't, I still have yet to stop sleeping in coffins." The exorcist gingerly rubbed his head, and found Miranda over in the corner of the room in the fetal position. He blinked.

"M-miss Lotto? - "

"I was in a man's bed. I slept with someone," she rocked herself back and forth to comfort herself. Her face was stone and filled with dread. Her body shook all over. "I slept with someone who I was not betrothed to. I just preformed a horrible deed."

"Miss Lotto it isn't that bad -"

"A very horrible, horrible sin."

"Really, everything's perfectly fine -"

"No wonder the townspeople tormented me, they knew the horrendous acts I could do!"

Krory stepped a bit towards her, arms out as though to calm her down. "N-no, you're a very nice and polite young lady -"

"The things I did to you, oh poor Krory! I did things that I shouldn't do to someone unless I'm intimate with them! I pressed myself against you, I nuzzled you - oh the harassment I did! I put you into an awkward situation!"

"It's o-okay, you said yourself you mistook me for a coat -"

"Very, very bad, that's what I am -"

"Miranda, it's okay!" Krory gripped Miranda's shoulders and picked her up off the ground, turning her around to face him. She shakily looked up at him.

"R-really?" Krory nodded and the girl managed to put on a smile. There was a slight silence, before Miranda found Krory backing away from her, and she could tell the tint of pink against his cheeks. He stepped inside his coffin before facing her.

"Besides," he coughed out, "you have a very warm body - I mean - you have a nice figure - I mean -" He saw Miranda's alarmed face come back out again at his words. He blushed deepened.

" - Y-you're very comfortable." With that, he slammed his coffin doors shut, and left the flushed Miranda in the hallway to go toppling back to her bedroom, the storm no longer bothering her.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_A/N_: I know in the manga that Krory actually expressed his hatred for coffins when fighting against one of the Noahs. (Whose name doesn't reach me at the moment.) Buuuuuut, for the sake of a good story, we'll pretend he does. :P


End file.
